DREAM
by keiru
Summary: YURI !Recueil de KouyaYamato zero filles pour la communauté LJ 30baisers
1. Pluie

« Kouya!! »

Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rester sous la pluie. C'était de la folie. En plus, elle savait très bien comment ça finirait…

« Allez, dépêches-toi un peu!! »

Depuis deux jours c'était le déluge, mais ça n'avait pas empêché l'ex-protégée de Nagisa-sensei d'aller se promener. Et comme d'habitude, Yamato l'avait suivie, parce que…Parce qu'elle la suivait partout, c'était comme ça, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser.

La blonde soupira. Depuis quelques temps, elle parvenait à s'imposer, à dire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit avant. Avant, c'était quand le nom de Zero régnait sur leurs vies. Mais maintenant…Elles étaient libres. Et cette liberté avait changé beaucoup de choses. Sauf les idées tordues de Kouya-chan, pensa Yamato en regardant son amie d'un air mauvais. Kouya lui répondit par un large sourire.

Elles étaient sorties au crépuscule, et minuit sonnait lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte de l'appartement. Yamato vérifia qu'on ne les avait pas suivies -c'était devenue une habitude, elle ne savait pas pourquoi- et fit tourner le verrou deux fois. Kouya la trouvait légèrement parano par moment, et ne manquait pas de le lui faire savoir. Mais il fallait bien quelque un pour veiller sur elle…

Yamato rit en enlevait les fausses oreille de Kouya.

« Pourquoi tu ris? »

Parce que, t'es trop mignonne,et que moi…je connaît toute la vérité!!

La blonde se contenta de lui lancer un sourire ravageur en commençant à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

« Yamato? »

Elle resta muette et continua à la déshabiller, pour ne lui laisser que ses sous vêtements, et lui jeta une couverture en polaire rose vif (1) avant d'étendre les habits trempés au dessus du radiateur, ce après quoi elle partit à la cuisine et revint avec un flacon dégageant une odeur sucrée très forte.

Elle colla son front contre celui de son amie et lui tendit une cuillère du liquide brun. Et le força presque à l'avaler.

« C'est pas bon… »

Yamato l'embrassa doucement.

« Moi j'aime bien… »

(1):Oui c'est important XD


	2. Eternité

Le système de combat était déclenché. Tout autour d'elles était différent. Blanc pour noir, noir pour blanc. Pourtant, Yamato avait beau fixer l'horizon, elle ne distinguait nul sacrifice, nul combattant. Pas même Kouya. C'était pourtant bien sa voix qui avait ordonné l'ouverture du système.

Le ciel devenait plus pesant chaque minute. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Pression. Tension. Elle se crispa et tomba à genou pour tenter de supporter la densité des ondes.

Une blessure s'ouvrit sur son front, et un filet de sang se mit à couler, si bien qu'elle perdit rapidement connaissance.

-Kouya chan ?

ZERO. Sans douleur. Sans peine. Sans défaut.

ZERO, invincible, la perfection.

ZERO, c'était tout, rien, c'était elles.

-Ya…ma…to…

Elle aussi est blessée. Encore plus que Yamato. Elle a résisté aux ondes. Elle avait la force.

Elle a marché jusqu'à la seule personne dont la vie, d'après elle, vaut encore la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. Il n'y a que ça dans ses yeux : de l'amour, sauvage, passionné…

C'est grâce à sa qu'elle est ici, qu'elle peut toucher le visage de celle qu'elle aime.

-Kouya, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!!

Pas de réponse, juste un regard. Elle ne parlera pas.

Même encouragée d'un léger baiser, si tendrement posé sur ses lèvres, elle ne parlera pas.

Peut être ne parlera-t-elle plus jamais…Peut être n'en aura-t-elle pas l'occasion, de toutes façons…Pourquoi…

Sans un mot, elle passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds qu'elle a si souvent caressés.

Elle regarde la lune noire dans le ciel d'argent… Pourquoi devraient-elles mourir ?

Elle ne voulait pas. Il n'en était pas question. Telle était sa décision.

Yamato s'évanouit, elle resserra son étreinte, l'embrassa encore une fois, malgré le gout métallique du sang sur les lèvres de son sacrifice et ferma les yeux.

La lune d'argent brillait dans le ciel d'ébène.

Plus de Zero. Juste elles. Toujours là. Invincibles. Sans égaux.

**N**e plus rien espérer

**A**imer toujours plus fort**  
M**ême sans éternité**  
E**ncore et encore**  
L**aisser couler le sang**  
E**nsembles au présent**  
S**ans destin mais en vie**  
S**ous la lune réunies


	3. orage

**_Petite note_**_ : On ne sait pas où vivent Kouya et Yamato, alors j'ai improvisé un appartement…_

**_Rappel _**_: POV Yamato_

J'ai toujours aimé les nuits sans lune.

L'obscurité parfaite, à peine troublée par les quelques lumières de la ville encore allumées à cette heure-ci, quand plus aucun bruit ne vient perturber ce silence intense, que la nature enfin est elle-même. La nuit, l'instinct fait place à la raison. Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer à quelles folies certains humains se livrent lorsque l'astre solaire ne veille plus sur eux. L'Etre se révèle. Il devient fougueux, il devient ombre, son apparence, sa dignité, plus rien ne compte, il renait enfin… et cet effet est accentué par l'orage. La liaison avec la nature n'est que plus intime. Quelques mères réconfortent leurs progénitures effrayées par cette puissance destructrice, d'autres se mettent à l'abri, ou, à l'inverse, sortent pour profiter de la pluie, de la sauvagerie de cet instant, ils fusionnent avec leur élément tout en le redoutant. Il y a aussi ceux qui, au fond de leur lit, regardent la foudre à travers la fenêtre, et se lovent dans leurs draps pour mieux en apprécier la chaleur.

Je regarde les éclairs depuis le balcon.

Le vent souffle dans mes oreilles (1) pointées vers l'horizon, à l'écoute du tonnerre. Il est plus de minuit, et il commence à pleuvoir violement. Je ne fais pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kouya. Elle doit dormir, la lumière est éteinte depuis quelques heures déjà. Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle jamais ? Pourquoi ne me confie-t-elle jamais rien ? C'est comme si elle n'avait pas de passé, pas de vie, même. Elle ne demande jamais rien, ou presque.

Alors que moi, je n'attends que ça d'elle… Des ordres, des reproches…

Je veux atteindre sa perfection…

La porte-fenêtre grince, laissant passer un ombre qui vient se blottir contre moi.

« Kouya-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tu trembles…Les oreilles basses, tu t'accroches à moi. Tu ne réponds pas…

Je te prends par la main et t'entraine vers l'intérieur, je vais fermer les portes à clé, et t'emmène dans ta chambre.

Je te prends dans mes bras et te berce doucement.

C'est vrai que les gens ont plusieurs facettes (2)…

Mais peu m'importe. Je t'aime comme tu es, Kouya-chan…

Je te donne un baiser sur la joue.

« Dors, maintenant… »

Je te borde comme l'aurait fait une mère et ferme la porte en te souriant affectueusement.

Ce soir encore, je dormirais seule…

(1) Oui oui, elles ont encore leurs oreilles de neko…

(2) « mais qu'est ce que cette phrase fait là XD » spéciale dédicace à ma tite poule sauvage périodique…mdr…


End file.
